User talk:GunBlazer
Don't Forget To Sign Your Posts! When Posting Vandal Activity, Use the Vandal Section. The first archive of my talk Vandal Due to the recent vandalist activity, I am registering this Section. Use this to report any vandal activity, and I will take action ASAP. sup Sup GunBlazer, it's Metallicakid. I was wondering, how much money is it to download Kenshi and Rain? (Xbox360)Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanx bro. Why y did u undo my thing in the mk9 Kombatants Mortalkombat100 03:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey Blaze, I was wondering, How do I became an admin, I need some tips plz.'' 8:58 ThunderBeam707 8-15-11 (UTC)'' Thunderbeam, you can't just ask if you can be an admin on the wikia. In order to become an admin on the wikia, you have to earn it, through time and heavy editing. You have to be very helpful on the wikia, be very active, such as reporting vandal to the closest admin, undo the vandal performed by the user on the page the user vandalised, edit alot and add alot of correct and useful content, and of course, be respectful against the other members, mostly the admins. That, is one way of becoming an admin on the wikia. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 19:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is all true, however, ShadowsTwilight had ask and was granted as such. So, yes, you can ask a admin. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) In response to your question... ...regarding my classification of pictures in the galleries based on their origin (games, spinoffs, live action, cartoons, comics), I will state that nobody gave me permission, yet I feel it is for the better. The galleries, in my opinion, were ugly, uncategorized collections of pictures with (in some cases, like Mileena's, though I edited it) multiple examples of the same picture (in this case, the one where she wears bandages). I was inspired by another wiki to do this. I am willing to put in all the time and effort myself, though it may take quite some time. I've done a few already. By categorzing the pictures into mutliple sub-galleries, people will be able to add pictures to their proper place and (even better) see if there is or isn't already a picture in there that they can add. As for permission, again, nobody gave it to me, but this is a wiki after all. I believe my edits are beneficial, as they will make the pages look nicer and more organized and it will be easier for myself (and others) to add pictures in the correct place. NaveNinja 00:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) DLC fatalities Hi Gun B. How you're doing? I want to ask wich fatalities do you want for DLC in Mortal Kombat 2011, because I want the Kiss of Death, Flame kiss, and Soultaker fatalities. Cause they are missing in the game! I hope you not leave this wikia, because you are a really good admin! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Replaced Fatalities! Gun Blazer with you can notice that most of the cyber-ninjas fatalities were Replaced by "upgraded" variations of their klassic Fatalities, one example is Sektor's "Scareclown" fatality, this fatality was replaced by the compactor fatality wich I think that his new fatality is much more badass! And Cyrax his auto-destruct fatality did not make "sense" because Cyrax is destoying himself and he could not come back to fight again, this fatality was replaced by the net fatality, same to his helicopter fatality it was replaced by the buzzaw fatality I believe. Smoke armageddon fatality was replaced by the Smoked out fatality, you can notice that alot of characters in the game have their signature's fatalities except Shang Tsung, Kitana and Sonya, most of the characters got mixed fatalities like Johnny Cage, Jax and Nightwolf! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat I need to talk to you, please. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pooh He did this before Blazer, I only showed some sense of humor. -_-; ThunderBeam707 4:07 8-23-11 (UTC) Skarlet's aligment I believe that Skarlet is neutral because is her ending, Skarlet killed Quan Chi and the brotherhood of shadow and She did not killed anyone good in her ending these facts makes her Neutral, Skarlet can be a servant of Shao Kahn but this does not make her evil at all, oh I almost forgot she waited her master's return with she was evil Skarlet would likely conquer or destroy all realms with her new powers (Skarlet got shao kahn powers in her ending I believe!), and about cyber sub zero, he is not a new character at all just a new form, Skarlet is in fact a new character, XD! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 12:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Skarlet serves Shao Kahn unquestioningly and without falter. He is evil, therefore she is evil. You don't have to "conquer or destroy all realms" to be evil. Perhaps, even moreso than Reptile, Skarlet is the perfect embodiment of an evil underling/minion. She awaits Shao Kahn's return because she serves his purposes, which is, itself, an evil thing and an evil motivation. I am entirely not convinced that she is neutral. NaveNinja 13:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that too. It's pretty much proof that she's evil. Neutrality implies a choice, in that she would purposefully choose to avoid being good or bad. The fact that she awaits Shao Kahn's return, to me, implies that she either chooses to be evil, or has little free will to begin with. In the latter case, she is more of a tool than a person, and would be evil no matter how you looked at her. NaveNinja 13:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) canon in Armageddon. Gun B. do you known that Konquest mode from Armageddon is non-canon, dont you? Because I've heard that Shao Kahn is the one who defeated and destroyed Blaze, this lead to believe that EVERYONE died in the battle of Armageddon including Taven and Deagon (they might even allied themselves to try to stop Shao Kahn and they died in the process!) and Shinnok and his crazy clone as well, Raiden said in Story mode that everyone died in the battle, so there is no survivor in the original timeline except Shao Kahn himself, but he might have died as well, he could have killed himself in madness of being alone! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 14:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Konquest might be canon to a degree and what did you mean "worthy" when I made that edit on Sonya's page that you deleted? He meant that the edit isn't important. Also, it's incorrect: Frost is from Earthrealm and is more human than cryomancer. NaveNinja 14:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Frost is a villain not a heroine like Sonya, that fact is not important but is interesting because Sonya is the only female heroine that is human all the other are edenians, outworlders or demon's like Sareena or Ashrah! Yeah, but it's completely pointless to point out in the first place. It's like saying that Onaga is the only evil dragon we've seen in the series. It's completely obvious and not notable. Also, sign your posts. NaveNinja 14:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tremor Tremor said hi We're on the SF vs MK wiki chat if you want to join... oh and Tremor said Hi Emperor Scorpion 21:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tremor is curious why you banned him even he said sorry. It's kinda unusual. BogS3___ 21:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Didn't you say I was banned for 2 weeks? How am I un-banned? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 22:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) BTW GB, You earned the same badge 4 times! Nice Glitch... - Emperor Scorpion 22:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat i am in the chat now Mido X MK 14:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) i am still in the chat Mido X MK 14:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Better see this My brother's not here, he's already starting on his first day of school, but I'm sure he'll get your message when he returns. 11:25 ThunderBeam707 8-25-11 (UTC) that doesn't change the fact that i'm right. if you want to be productive, fix the grammer problems. don't undo the whole thing just because your lazy and you just want to be right. You know what if you stuborn dumbasses what to wrong so badly, then go ahead and stay wrong. The difference between us is that i know 100% that i'm right and you guys just don't want some new guy to correct you on one little thing. Capcom is better anyway, i'm done wasting my time with you lazy dickless morons. hey gun blazer well looks like ive been banned can u do something about it?Prince Sub-Scorpion 18:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Kan you kome to the chat?? Ermacpunk15 8-27-11 3:54 (UTC) Street Fighter X Tekken I have tried making the wiki also, but the reason it won't work is that there already is a wiki of SFXTekken Emperor Scorpion 19:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ooohhhhh... Gonna see if i can... Emperor Scorpion 19:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I see that I don't have a star anymore and I will not beg for it anymore. I am guilty for the vandalism I did on that user's page. I just wanted to insult him like the others on his blog but in a more...different way. You had all the right to take my "power". Re: Star But earlier I saw that I don't have it anymore and I thought you took it. If not you then who? Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 19:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mod You acted like a total dick about it. That's why. Don't tatle on him to Blazer. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 07:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Laid back? Are you kidding me? You acted like a complete asshole about it. If you actually were laid back about it, I wouldn't have banned you in the first place. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 07:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) MK Mortal Kombat rocks doesnt it. Banned hello Gun, cdog i got banned by Bya in a chat 4 asking a question? please bring me back 2 the chat? Cdog23 out!! No, you know damn well why I banned you. I warned you 3 times, then you evaded your ban. You aren't coming back. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 06:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations congratulations for #2 ur friend Mido X MK 02:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks! Thanks! Will do! - Sponge Pore 18:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :D Congratz on becoming #1 Bro --Emperor Scorpion 19:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: The page looks fine to me. Could you please send this report to ? Thanks, Mark (talk) 19:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey GB the guys still at it hes done it two more times —Riley Heligo 19:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #1 congratulations for #1 i always knew that u r the best ur friend Mido X MK 16:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats dude! You definitely deserve it! --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC)